Burning Tears
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Tears rain down on faces, but that tears can't heal. Skin that falls off but they aren't strong enough to make a sword. Jake wants revenge on the person that killed his loved one no matter how hard it is. Even if it kills him... Even if he has to kill his own brother... Based on the winner OC in my poll!
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were patrolling Candy Kingdom's streets. Then, the brothers saw a poster staple to a tree. It caught their eye.

_!Monster Hunt!_

_For All Those Brave Warriors Out There, We Have An Event For You!  
Monster Hunt! Who Are You Hunting? Hyphea, The Phoenix Serpent!  
Winner Gets To Harvest Her Scales To Make The Swords Of Your Dreams And  
Gets To Collect Her Healing Tears! _

_(Picture of Hyphea)_

Finn stared at the photo of the girl. She had a scared face.  
"We should join bro!" Jake suggested.  
"I don't know... Why are these people hunting her? She looks innocent." Finn protested still staring at Hyphea's photo.  
"You can't judge people just by looking at their face just like you can't judge book's by their covers!"  
"I don't know man... It just feels... wrong."

After the patrol, the adventurers went back home and slept.

_Finn and Jake were climbing a mountain. Suddenly, Hyphea appeared. Jake's arm stretched into a mace. Jake then, attacked the girl while Finn watches his brother murder a girl in horror._

Finn woke up, panting. It was just a dream. He was soaked in sweat. He checked on Jake. Jake was covered by a bed sheet.  
"Aw, just like when he was little..." Finn said softly.

He removed the bed sheet and was shocked. Then, Finn heard the door close. He ran downstairs and saw the door wide open. He could see Jake running away.  
"STOP!" Finn yelled chasing after his brother.

Jake ran away faster but Finn managed to catch him.  
"Stop this, Jake! She's innocent!" Finn said.  
"You just saw her face, how do you know if she's innocent or not!" Jake cried.

He grew larger and stomped away. Finn was hugging his gigantic legs trying not to fall off.  
"Stop!" Finn cried.

He bit Jake's legs.  
"Ouch!" Jake screamed in pain.

Jake shook his legs trying to make Finn fall off. He failed to.  
"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked.

Jake stretched back to dog size and looked at Finn with teary eyes.  
"Jake Jr died..." Jake revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn gasped.  
"I'm really sorry Ja..." Finn comforted but was cut off by Jake.  
"You don't know how it feels losing the person you love! You don't know how it feels losing your child!" Jake sobbed screamed pointing his finger at Finn.

Finn stared at Jake as he continues his journey but that doesn't mean Finn is going to let him kill the girl. Well, he would if she was evil. So, Finn followed his brother secretly. Jake went to the library and learnt more about Hyphea.  
"Hang in there Jake Jr. Your daddies gonna save you." Jake sobbed looking up.

After his trip to the library, he trekked through the woods. It eventually got dark and Jake needed to set up a camp. While Jake pitch his tent, he sang a song.  
_"Little puppy,  
You don't need to cry,  
Little sweetie,  
I'll sing you a lullaby,  
So please don't weep,  
Just count the white sheep.  
Daddy' will be there so just wait,  
Don't enter the golden gate,  
Just wait..."_

After his tent was pitched, Jake entered his tent and went to sleep with a photo of Jake Jr beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jake headed to a really tall mountain.  
"What is he gonna do there?" Finn thought.

He followed him. The mountain was far and it took them six hours to get there. Jake yawned and started climbing the mountain. Halfway through, it was getting snowy and Jake was attacked by an ice giant. Finn managed to distract it without Jake noticing.  
"For Jake!" Finn thought as he ran away from the monster.

Suddenly, Finn slipped and fell. He fell down the edge of the mountain. He lost the ice giant but now, he was falling to his death.  
"AHH!" Finn screamed.

His head hit a stone making it bleed.  
"Ugh..." Finn groaned as his vision start to get foggy...

"You okay there?" A voice asked.

Finn felt wood on his back. He looked around and saw that he was in a wooden cabin. He turned his head and saw a girl. It was... Hyphea. Finn panicked.  
"Ahhh!" He screamed in fright.

He ran straight to the door and left the house. Hyphea chased after him yelling, "I won't hurt you!"

Finn stopped and looked at Hyphea.  
"But will you hurt me?" She asked.  
"Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?" Finn asked.

Hearing those words made Hyphea happy. She leaped to Finn's arms.  
"Finally! A friend that doesn't want to hunt me down!" She cheered, "I'm Hyphea, nice to meet you and you're in my cabin!"

Finn was scared but he had this weird feeling. A feeling that he needs to know something... before it's too late...  
"Am I scary?" Hyphea asked.  
"N...No." Finn stuttered.  
"He hesitated." A furry ball said.

Finn jumped when he saw the talking furry ball.  
"It talks!" Finn cried pointing at the ball.  
"Is this your first time to see something talk?" Hyphea asked.  
"Well, balls in my time don't really talk they just bounce and make a sound when they hit the ground.  
"Tell me more about your time."  
"People have jobs. There are seven continents North America, South America, Africa, Australia, Asia, Europe and Antarctica."  
"Ohhh! More, please."  
"I have a sister named Fionna."

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Well if you didn't understand, Finn lost his memory... and figure out the rest. Write what you think happened to Finn in the reviews. PEACE OUT**


End file.
